


Primera generación Stark

by MoaKina



Series: Generaciones Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: One-shots de diferentes parejas con algún miembro Stark. Omegaverse y soldados.Primera parte: Jarvis x HowardStony, Spideypool, JarvisxHoward, etc.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis/Howard Stark, Jarvis - Relationship, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Series: Generaciones Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093001
Kudos: 4





	Primera generación Stark

Generaciones Stark

Primera parte: Jarvis x Howard

Howard era un omega y eso no le había impedido triunfar en la vida. Había heredado, ante todo pronóstico, la empresa de su familia y había hecho de ella, una empresa mundial que con el paso del tiempo, mejoraba y cada vez era más reconocida. Y todos gracias a su inteligencia. Howard era un genio. Un innovador. Un inventor. 

Todavía podía recordar a sus padres que se habían quejado por años porque era un omega y porque no habían tenido más hijos, que él arruinaría todo lo que las generaciones anteriores Stark habían logrado por ser parte de la jerarquía débil. Ja, su padre posiblemente estaría revolcándose en su tumba al ver lo que el omega había logrado. Era el contratista de armas número uno del Ejército. Sin embargo, en los últimos años, con la segunda guerra mundial comenzando, tenía que tener mucho cuidado tanto como a donde iban sus armas como tener cuidado él mismo, sabía que era una persona conocida y que su vida podía correr riesgo. 

Y esa era una de las razones por las que se encontraba en ese lugar. En un campamento militar ayudando con armamento y en el proyecto Renacimiento para la creación de super soldados. El lugar no estaba tan mal, nadie lo molestaba por miedo de Peggy Carter, una alfa y su mejor amiga. Además de que trabajar con Abraham Erskine era interesante, no siempre Howard tenía la oportunidad de entablar conversaciones con su alto nivel de inteligencia y que entendiera todo lo que decía. También conoció a Steve Rogers, el primer candidato para la prueba del supersoldado y posible interés amoroso de su amiga.

Steve era un buen hombre, era un alfa caballeroso y amable, como pocos había. Si hubiera sido una mujer, Howard sin duda no hubiera dudado para pedirle una cita y quizá algo más. Podría ser un omega varón pero los hombres no le atraían, solo se acostaba con mujeres omegas y betas. El podría vivir sin ningún alfa. Cuando fuera necesario, él encontraría una linda mujer omega o beta con la que se casaría y tendría solo un hijo, que seguiría con el legado Stark. Howard simplemente no tenía ese lado omega que le pedía un alfa y gestar el mismo cachorros. Tal vez, si había algo malo en él. 

O al menos eso es lo que él creía.

El tiempo siguió pasando, se realizó la prueba en Steve que fue todo un éxito pero también la muerte de Erskine. El se encerró en el laboratorio intentando crear otra vez el suero con lo poco que sabía pero era imposible. La fórmula completa sólo la sabía Erskine. Así que solo le quedó seguir haciendo su trabajo. Hasta que Steve hizo esa misión suicida él sólo y terminó siendo un total éxito al rescatar a tantos soldados y desmantelar la instalación de HYDRA. Howard debió de esperar que las cosas cambiarían a partir de ese momento en que Steve formó a los Comandos Aulladores y comenzaron a realizar misiones y comenzaron a tomar fama.

Pasó con esa misión en Inglaterra donde tuvo que acompañar a los Comandos Aulladores y a Peggy. Aterrizó en las coordenadas establecidas y fueron recibidos por sus aliados ingleses, pertenecientes a las Fuerzas Armadas Británicas. Howard, rápidamente fue ignorado por los aliados por ser omega y eso hizo crispar sus nervios. Tal vez no era un soldado como ellos, pero había ayudado mucho en esta guerra. Sin embargo ni dijo nada y solo los siguió en silencio hasta la sala de reuniones donde iban a hablar sobre la misión encomendada al Capitán América. 

-Oh, no creo que esto sea algo que deba escuchar un lindo omega-le dijo uno deteniéndole en la puerta

Eso era el colmo. Y no era el único a quien había molestado este comentario. Noto como Steve se levantó con el ceño fruncido y como Peggy dio dos pasos para acercarse pero no fue necesario, porque un alfa alto y delgado, apartó la mano del hombro de Howard.

-Señor, el caballero es Howard Stark, no es solo un omega y creo que ese comentario esta demas y es discriminatorio para un aliado tan importante como él-replicó

Y por un algún motivo, cuando levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los azules del alfa, su rostro enrojeció. 

-¡Oh, señor Stark, perdóname! ¡No sabía que era usted!

Pero Howard no dijo nada y solo se encaminó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Peggy y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Se sentía avergonzado, como nunca antes lo había estado. ¿Por qué rayos reaccionaba así? Respiro hondamente y levantó la mirada buscando disimuladamente a ese alfa. Lo encontró del otro lado del salón, recargado en la pared y con toda su atención a lo que decían. El alfa se llamaba Jarvin E. por lo que decía su uniforme, era alto y delgado, con un cabello castaño rubio y claros ojos azules. Era atractivo y su porte era elegante. Sintió calor y eso le asustó. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Y Peggy pareció notar que algo le pasaba por el escrutinio con el que lo miro. El solo negó con la cabeza y pasó enfrente a explicar el armamento que les daría para la misión. El necesitaba salir de ahí. 

Terminó la reunión de la misión y salió rápidamente para poder respirar. Tal vez era por tanto supresores y aromas a su alrededor que se sentía así. Después de todo, él se medicaba fuertemente para no tener que sufrir sus celos. 

-¿Se siente bien, señor Stark?-inquirió una voz

Un jadeo salió de su boca y giró rápidamente encontrándose con Jarvis. 

-Si, si, todo bien-tartamudeo y respiro hondo-Solo que tantos aromas

-¿Necesita algo?

Howard sacudió la cabeza y apenas iba a decir algo, cuando lo interrumpieron.

-¡Howard!-exclamó Peggy acercándose 

Ambos voltearon hacia la alfa que se acercaba rápidamente. Peggy y él eran amigos desde hacía unos años, por lo que su amiga era su mayor confidente y era algo sobreprotectora con él. 

-Vamos a comer, ¿vienes?

Howard asintió y miró de reojo al otro alfa antes de girar para verlo. 

-Hum… ¿qui-quieres venir con nosotros…?

Enserio, ¿qué estaba mal con él? ¡Él jamás se cohíbia! 

-Jarvis. Edwin Jarvis, a sus servicios.-le tomó una mano y besó los nudillos provocando que Howard se sonrojara profundamente-Y seria un placer acompañarlos 

Howard no levantó la mirada para no ver el escrutinio en los ojos de su amiga.

Su estadía en el campamento inglés no fue muy larga, mientras los Comandos Aulladores terminaban su misión pero esos días, se los paso pegado a Jarvis. Eran un hombre tan interesante que era fácil hablar con él. Llegó el día en que tenían que regresar y Howard se sentía mal, ansioso, como que estaba haciendo algo malo pero no sabía muy bien. Su omega, esa parte de él con la que casi no interactuaba, era la que más gruñona y desesperada. Y no lo entendía hasta que Peggy, cansada de escucharlo hablar sobre Jarvis, le dijo:

-Te gusta, estás enamorado de él. Es algo tan sencillo como eso, Stark

Y comprendió. Su omega había aceptado al alfa de Jarvis como suyo. Estaba enamorado de Jarvis. Pero no había tiempo para eso, estaban por terminar la guerra si acababan con esa instalación de HYDRA. Lo lograron pero Steve y Bucky murieron porque eso fuera posible. Ver a Peggy tan destrozada por perder a Steve, le hizo pensar en Jarvis. La guerra aún no terminaba en todas partes y pensar en la posibilidad de el perder a Jarvis le hizo cometer una locura.

Viajó hasta donde estaba el inglés y en cuanto lo vio, no lo dudo y se lanzó contra él besándolo. Por unos segundos temió ser rechazado pero cuando el más alto le abrazó por la cintura para acercarlo más, le puso más ímpetu al beso. Cuando se separaron, sonrió ampliamente ante la expresión estupefacta del alfa. 

-Creo que te amo, Jarvis-murmuró

Jarvis lo miró en silencio, luego sonrió y lo beso. Unos minutos después lograron llegar al departamento de Stark que había comprado para cuando visitara a Jarvis. Las cosas simplemente se dieron. Se supone que hablarían y tal vez unos besos más, pero el estrés de la guerra y siempre estar con supresores, desentonaron su celo y aunque Jarvis, como buen hombre y alfa, quiso evitarlo, sin embargo, terminaron en su cama.

Howard jamás pensó lo bien que se sentirían los besos y caricias en su cuerpo de otro hombre. Que él fuera capaz de doblarse de esa manera y de gemir así. Intento seguir cada beso, cada caricia y acción del alfa pero su parte omega estaba enloquecido de tanto placer, de poder ser libre. Movió con fiereza las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de las penetraciones de Jarvis y no se contuvo en morder y encajar las uñas en la espalda del más alto. Jadeo y su cuerpo sufrió fuertes escalofríos en todo su cuerpo al sentir el nudo del alfa en su interior. Segundo después, Howard se corrió con fuerza. 

Con la poca conciencia que recuperó tras el orgasmo, los hizo girar para quedar encima del alfa y poder sentir mejor el nudo. Sonrió de lado al ver los ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo del alfa y comenzó a montarlo con fuerza y rapidez. Después Howard perdió completamente la conciencia y cuando regresó en sí, ya había terminado su celo y no sentía su cuerpo. Se dio una ducha rápida y cuando regresó al cuarto, Jarvis estaba esperándolo para desayunar en la cama. Hablaron sobre lo que harían y sus sentimientos. Jarvis tenía que quedarse y Howard tenía que regresar para ayudar a Peggy y al coronel Phillips. Decidieron que terminando completamente con la guerra, Jarvis iría con él a Estados Unidos y verían si su futuro es estar juntos.

Howard tuvo que partir. Peggy se volvió loca por unos minutos al ver que cargaba con el aroma de un alfa, Jarvis había sido capaz de no marcarlo en el cuello pero si con su aroma. Le contó de su locura pero Peggy lo comprendió. Los días siguieron avanzando y él hacía todo lo posible por dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y deseos de ir con Jarvis, había muchas cosas que tenía que hacer. 

Sin embargo, 3 semanas después de pasar su celo con el alfa, Howard comenzó a sentirse mal. Vértigo, náuseas, le molestaba los aromas de los alfas, estaba más irritado de lo normal. Y temió que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Es decir, había pasado su celo con un alfa pero se habían cuidado. Además, el nunca se había planteado tener bebés, menos cuando aún no tenía una relación establecida con Jarvis. ¿Qué iba a hacer si estaba embarazado? Tuvo miedo y Peggy tuvo que acompañarlo para hacerse una prueba. Los resultados estuvieron unas horas después y ver que era positivo lo enloqueció. 

Simplemente comenzó a llorar con miedo. No quería esto. Era joven. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Jarvis? Peggy solo se sentó a su lado y le palmeó la espalda. 

-Sea la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré-murmuro la alfa 

Howard sólo la miró al comprender el significado de sus palabras. ¿Sería capaz de abortar? Se fue a su casa y fue directo a servirse un whisky pero no se lo pudo tomar. Levantó su ropa superior y se miró el vientre. Aún estaba plano pero en unos meses comenzaría a cambiar. Frunció el ceño ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba considerando tenerlo? 

Lo iba a hacer. El solo pensar en abortar le daba asco. Tal vez las cosas fueran diferentes a partir de ahora pero Howard había soportado muchas dificultades por ser omega, un embarazo sin un alfa también lo haría. No podía hacerlo esto a Jarvis, teniendo él que cumplir con su nación y más estando acabando con una guerra que aún perjudicaba a inocentes. Solo esperaba que cuando Jarvis lo aceptara embarazado. 

Las semanas siguieron pasando y Peggy estuvo a su lado en todo momento ayudándolo con su embarazo. No había recibido noticias de Jarvis y eso lo tenía preocupado. Había comprado una casa más grande que Peggy diría que era una mansión. El cuarto de su bebé tenía sus propios inventos para bebés porque su hijo tendría lo mejor de lo mejor. Peggy había pedido ser la madrina y él no iba a contradecirla. 

Los días seguían y aún no había noticias de su alfa, y él había descubierto que no esperaba un bebé, sino dos. Tendría gemelos. Ese Jarvis iba a sufrir cuando regresará. 

Entonces, cuando estaba terminando su octavo mes de embarazo, Peggy llegó toda asustada hasta el con noticias de Jarvis.

-Tienes que tomarlo con calma pero no tienen noticias del equipo donde estaba Jarvis

Howard sintió que se le cortó la respiración. ¿Dónde estaba Jarvis? ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Y si estaba muerto? Tal vez él se equivocó y tuvo que decirle de su embarazo, que tal que estaba muerto y nunca supo que tendría hijos. ¡No! Jarvis estaba bien, él lo sentía.

Entonces sintió un dolor agudo en su vientre bajo y se dobló del dolor. 

-Pe-peggy, mis bebés-murmuro antes de caer inconsciente 

Despertó con un leve dolor en su vientre y cuando abrió los ojos, describió que estaba en un hospital y Peggy estaba dormida aún lado de él en una silla. Y fue cuando notó que su vientre estaba más plano y eso le asustó.

-¡Mis bebés! ¡¿Dónde están mis bebés?! 

Peggy despertó y enfermeras entraron para poder calmarlo. 

-Calma Howard, tus hijos están bien, respira-dijo Peggy 

Howard lo hizo y cuando ya estuvo calmado, miró que entró una enferma empujando dos carritos y Howard se estremeció. Cuando los vio por primera vez, Howard se sintió derretir de amor. Sus hijos eran preciosos. Uno con el cabello oscuro como el y el otro castaño rubio. Y cuando abrieron sus ojos, Howard sintió los propios llenarse de lágrimas. Ambos bebés tenían ojos azules, como su padre alfa. Sollozo cuando fueron depositados en sus brazos. Tenía a sus hijos con él y todo hubiera sido perfecto si Jarvis estuviera con él. Sacudió la cabeza, cuando estuviera bien, él mismo buscaría a ese bastardo.

-¿Cómo se llamarán?-pregunto Peggy tomando la mano de un bebé 

Howard sonrió ampliamente al ver a sus hijos.

-Arno Stark, será el mayor-el bebé castaño rubio-y Gregory Stark

Peggy sonrió y tomó al Gregory en brazos, el bebé de cabello oscuro. Escucho que golpearon la puerta y se asomó el coronel Phillips.

-Si con un Stark no es suficiente, tenías que crear dos más-se quejó el coronel 

Howard se encogió de hombros y su expresión se volvió seria. 

-¿Sabes algo de Jarvis?

El coronel suspiró y se acercó para ver a los bebés.

-Si, lograron poder contactar a la unidad. Jarvis estaba bien, un poco herida pero nada grave. Lo van a dar de baja, su última misión acabó y podrá venir 

Howard sintió paz y tranquilidad con la noticia. Su alfa estaba bien y eso era lo importaba. Tenía que recuperarse para ir por él y darle la noticia.

La semana terminó y con ello se fue recuperando de la cicatriz de la operación. Peggy le aviso que ese día, un avión con soldados llegaría a la ciudad y en él, venía su alfa. Howard estaba entusiasmado. Se había arreglado con esmero para verse más atractivo de lo normal y también con sus mejores ropas a sus bebés. Tenían que verse espectaculares pero siendo Stark, eso era parte de su ADN. 

Ayudó a la nodriza que contrató para que le ayudara con sus hijos, a subirlos del carro y le pidió a su chófer que lo llevara a la dirección indicada. Llegando al lugar, Peggy ya estaba ahí. Miró que los soldados comenzaron a bajar y buscaban a sus familias. Howard se sintió ansioso por encontrar a Jarvis. Se quitó los lentes de sol y se acercó unos pasos cuando alcanzó a detectar el aroma de su alfa. Peggy lo detuvo antes de que fuera a buscarlo entre la multitud y le sonrió socarrona. Los bebés fueron depositados en sus brazos y la alfa lo empujó suavemente cuando escucho la voz de Jarvis.

-¿Howard?

Él volteó con cuidado por los bebés y sonrió con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Sorpresa!-exclamó 

Miro como Jarvis dejó caer sus cosas por la impresión y se acercó con pasos titubeantes. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a los bebés y comprender que era padre. En el momento en que los acaricio, Arnold despertó por el ruido y comenzó a mover la nariz olfateando y reconociendo el olor de padre alfa.

-¿Howard co…?

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra preguntar si son tuyos! Tienen tus ojos y…

No pudo terminar porque Jarvis lo tomó de las mejillas y los pegó a él para besarlo, teniendo precaución con los bebés. Se apartó y le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Howard, cásate conmigo 

Howard sonrojó y le sonrió con ironía.

-Es lo mínimo que deberías de pedirme, ingrato. Cargue a tus cachorros por meses

Y así, Howard que había siempre renegado de alguna manera de su omega, había encontrado la felicidad sin buscarla. Ahora tenía un alfa y dos cachorros, y una próxima boda que planear.

**Author's Note:**

> *Peggy aquí es americana.   
> *Algunas cosas las modifique pero si tienen errores, no duden en decirme para corregir.   
> *Es la primera parte. Son one-shots de como su nombre lo indica, las generaciones Stark, tanto Howard, como Tony, Peter, Harley, etc.   
> *Su dinámica es omegaverse y soldados. Todo esto inició por esos vídeos en Facebook de soldados regresando a casa y pues, dije, porque no.   
> *El siguiente será stony


End file.
